The new variety of African violet plant was originated as a seedling produced by my crossing two African violet varieties selected from among my breeding stock at Stige, Denmark, with the objective of developing different and improved varieties suitable for the commercial market. The unusual and distinctive flower appearing on this plant and the unique, general compactness of its foliage caused me to select this plant for propagation and test. My asexual reproduction of this plant through several generations at Stige, Denmark by means of leaf cuttings, demonstrated that these unusual characteristics were firmly fixed, whereupon commercial propagation by leaf cuttings and division of shoots was begun and is now carried on at Stige, Denmark, the distinctive features of the new plant holding true from generation to generation.